1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to internetworking protocol (IP) telephony, and more particularly to a system and method of facilitating server-based call processing services and call control through use of service triggers transported via a standard protocol.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in internetworking protocol (IP) data transmission techniques and wireless communications technologies have led to increasing popularity of packet-switched and internet-based telephony and various other call-oriented services. Conventional systems have proposed internet-enabled, or web-enabled, call interfaces which are capable of managing packet-based or IP-based voice and data communications. These systems typically enable IP or web communications services through implementation of a call processing server, i.e. server-side call processing hardware and software operative for call initiation and management.
Conventional server-based call processing methods and hardware platforms are often inadequate to accommodate the volume of communications traffic for which the server is responsible. Moreover, current hardware infrastructures and the software implemented thereon are not sufficiently flexible to allow communications service providers to customize or to modify the functionality and the range of services offered. Specifically, existing limits of the network infrastructure and programming methodologies restrict the service providers with respect to the type, quality, and usability of the services they can offer.